1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking handle and more particular to an improved locking handle for fixing a motherboard and preventing the motherboard from taking out of a computer framework as the computer is running.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. Conventional locking handle includes locking part 1a, a shell 2a, a spring 3a, and a grip 4a. The locking part 1a has a main portion 11a, a first protrusion 12a, a second protrusion 13a, and an extending portion 14a. The main portion 11a has a through hole 11a. The locking handle is pivotedly connected with a motherboard (FIG. 6) via the through hole 111a (screwing the locking handle to the motherboard). The first protrusion 12a and the second protrusion 13a are projecting from one end of the main portion 11a. The extending portion 14a is projecting from the other end of the main portion 11a. 
A space 21a is formed in the shell 2a. A stopping portion 22a is formed on the inner wall of the shell 2a. A hook 23a is projecting out of a side of the shell 2a. The extending portion 14a of the locking part 1a pass through the space 2 la of the shell 2a. The hook 23a can lock the interface card.
The spring 3a is disposed in the space 21a of the shell 2a and above the extending portion 14a. The grip 4a has a rib 41a. The grip 4a is assembled at the end of the extending portion 14a. The spring 3a is compressed between the stopping portion 22a and the rib 41a. 
The locking handle is pivoting connected with the motherboard via the through hole 111a (screwing the locking handle to the interface card). When the motherboard is installed in a computer framework (FIG. 6), the locking handle can be rotated counter clockwise to engage hook 23a with the motherboard 62. Then, the first protrusion 12a and the second protrusion 13a can fix the computer framework. When the motherboard is token out, users need to pull the shell 2a to make it move relative to the locking part 1a. The spring 3a is compressed to disengage the hook 23a from the interface card. Then the locking handle is rotated clockwise to make the first protrusion 12a and the second protrusion 13a out of clamping the computer framework.
Manufacturers need to manufacture several sets of molds for the locking part 1a, the shell 2a, the spring 3a and the grip 4a. Hence, the cost is high. Besides, users need to press against the grip 4a by their thumb first, and pull the shell 2a to compress the spring 3a by their forefinger. Thus, the hook 23a can lock the motherboard or depart from locking the interface card. The operation is inconvenient.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.